All My Heart
by allis-isnotonfire
Summary: Renee Evans is a girl who loves YouTube and loves to sing. Her first show at a small coffee shop in London. Dan Howell, otherwise known as Danisnotonfire, shows up with his friend and talks to her. They become friends, and many important events happen to the pair of friends.
1. The Cafe

**Alright, I'm starting another fanfiction.**

I probably shouldn't, as I need to finish my others, but I've had this in mind for a while and I need to get it out of my mind so I can finish the others. Woo.

I only own the plot and my OC Renee Evans.

I don't own the lyrics from any song in this story.

-

"Alright, Renee, it's time! Ready to go?" The manager of the small cafe asked me.

"Yeah!" I replied enthusastically, I was really excited for my first show here. He checked his watch,

"Go out on stage and set up while we check the sound. I'll come out and introduce you when we're ready." I nodded at his words and walked onto stage, my guitar slung across my back. Adjusting the microphone to my height, then tuning my guitar, I sang my warm-ups softly.

_"Do, re, mi, fa, sol, la, ti, do, ti, la, sol, fa, mi, re, do..."_ I went up and down the scale. I brushed my dark red curls off my shoulders and looked at the crowd, it wasn't a full house, but it was more than when I usually came here. A small smile curved up my lips. This was going to be great.

The manager came back onto the stage and picked up the microphone.I observed the crowd; there were a fair amount of men and women, all mostly in their twenties. I focused my attention back on the manager.

"...she moved here from America around a year ago, and she loves to sing. I'm sure the music she has for you will be a treat." He was saying. "We hope you will enjoy her, so she will be able to come back! Now, enough with my talking, here's Renee Evans!" He announces and I smile and wave.

"Hey guys, I'm Renee, as he said," I said into the mic. "I have a couple songs to cover by some of my favorite bands," I slide my guitar off my back and into its natural position. "I usually don't do acoustics, but I figured I'd start with something soft, and I kind of like it now," I laugh. "Anyways, the first one is called Demons. Some of you may know it." I stand up straight and clear my throat, strumming the first chord. I only have to think for the first few chords, than my brain focuses on singing and my hands to the rest of the work. I start the song. _"When the days are cold, and the cards all fold, and the saints we see are all made of gold,"_ A pause. _"When your dreams all fail, and the ones we held are the worst of all, and the blood runs still..."_

Two songs later, I was done with my performance. I said my thanks and goodbye to everyone, then turned to walk off the stage. There was a girl standing there, looking like she was waiting for me. I reached the floor and looked at her. _No way..._

"RENEE!" Stephani yells and attacks me with a hug. I laugh and hug her back. Stephani was my friend from when I lived in America a year ago. I decided that after I quit music at the university, I would move to London. Stephani was sad to see me go, but she understood I needed a new life. I can't believe she's here!

"Stephani! Oh my god, what are you doing here?!" I say incredulously.

"I saved up some money and flew here to start a brand new life, and you told me you were performing tonight so I came to see you! You did great by the way!" She said. My jaw dropped. _My best friend, living here in London with me?! Could this day get any better? _I tackled her in a hug again.

"You have no idea how happy I am," I grinned and pulled back. I adjusted my guitar strap when Stephani spoke.

"Do you know those guys?" She said, pointing at two men in their twenties walking towards us. They had the "emo" fringes; one with brown hair and brown eyes, the other black hair and blue eyes. My eyes widened. _They can't be... what the heck?_

The two guys reached us and the brown haired one spoke first.

"Hi," he started. _His voice sounds exactly like him... there's no freaking way... _"We listened to you singing up there. You're a brilliant singer!" He says. My cheeks heat and Stephani nudges me. I could tell she was smirking.

"Um, thanks... Sorry you just remind me of someone..." I think aloud. He smiles.

"I'm Dan, by the way, Dan Howell, and this is Phil Lester." He says.

_Holy._

Freaking.

Crap.

I nervously laugh. "Yeah, I figured..." I say quietly and smile at them. _Oh god, oh god. I love you both so much._

"Fan?" Phil inquires. I nod and Dan motions for us to sit at a table nearby.

"So how long have you been watching us?" Dan asks.

"I've been watching you since your second video, Dan. Phil, I've been watching you since the first AmazingDan video." They both nod and I sit awkwardly. I forgot Stephani was there. "Oh and this is my best friend Stephani," I introduce her.

"Jeez, thought you forgot about me!" She said. I shake my head, and push her playfully.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," I said. We all laughed, and Dan continued the conversation.


	2. The Break-Up

"Give it back!" Dan yelled and chased me around their apartment. I laughed maniacally.  
"NEVER!" I yelled, still running with his llama hat. This was something that happened often. I loved to mess with Dan and tease him; he did the same to me.  
It's been a year since we first met at the café. Dan gave me his number and we've been inseparable since, the best of friends. Phil and Stephani had grown close too, and we were a foursome often seen together. Me and Dan were the two that made innuendos and stupid jokes like five year olds, and Phil and Stephani were more mature than us...just a little, they were still pretty childish. I moved into the same complex as them with Stephani and we were only a few doors down. A lot happened this year, different feelings and such. I'm slightly depressed...which makes me angry because I moved away from America to get away from the sadness of my dad's death. He had gotten cancer, we'd only found out a month before he... Anyway, I've had way too many feelings, but the one I'm most confused about is my feelings for Dan. I have a crush on him. Yeah, yeah, go ahead and tell me to get in line. I really care about him though, and I think I love him. Sure, I've had small crushes in school before, but they were small. This one is huge. Not to mention that some guy asked me out, and I'm one of those people that needs to learn to say no. So now I'm dating Jake, and he's nice and all, but he really isn't my type. If only I could learn to say no. Today is the day, though. I'm going to break up with him. He deserves better than me, anyways.  
It was currently about 7:30 now, and Jake was going to meet me at the park at 8. It was really cold, even for December. I was ready already, just hanging out with Dan as one does when they are bored. I was wearing a plain grey v-neck with a red scarf. For bottoms, I was wearing black skinnies and red Converse. My hair was just let down naturally, with weird wavy locks because I'm too lazy to dry my hair.  
Back to the chase.  
We were still running circles in the apartment, and I stood in the kitchen with his hat, waiting for Dan to appear. He came around the corner and ran at me, so I slid out of the way. I thought I had gotten free, but he turned around and tackled me. I held up the hat so he couldn't reach it.  
"So that's how your going to play, huh?" He smirked and started tickling my stomach. I felt my face turn red as I laughed.  
"DAAAAAANNN- stop - please-" I said between laughs.  
"Give me the hat then!"  
"FINE." I said loudly and gave him the hat. We both sat up and laughed. "Well that killed some time." I said.  
"What are you doing at 8 again? I forget."  
"I'm going to meet Jake at the park."  
"When are you going to be back? I thought we were having a hang out night tonight." He said. This was something Dan and I did often. We would just watch Netflix and hang out all night. It was one of my favorite things that we did.  
"We still are, I won't be gone for long. I'm breaking up with him tonight."  
"Why?"  
I sighed. "Did I not tell you that it's hard to say no to people I don't know for me? That's why. And he's not my type. He deserves better." I said.  
"No, you deserve better. He was lucky," Dan says casually and pulls out some crisps. I walk into the living room and sit on the couch, blushing. _Did he just say that?_ Dan comes over and sits on the couch next to me, watching whatever show was on. I check my phone; no texts. It's 7:52.  
"Ugh, I have to go. Be back soon," I say and walk to the door, grabbing my jacket and sliding my phone into my pocket.  
"Okay, see you later!" Dan says as I close the door. I walk down to the lift and get in, pressing the button for the first floor. I slide on my jacket and adjust the scarf. The lift doors slide open and I walk out into the cold. I shove my hands into my pockets and make my way to the park. _Please let this go well..._  
I reach the park at exactly 8. I see Jake standing by a bench and walk towards him. His short blonde hair shines against the light and he waves in his black jacket. I smile a little and walk a little faster towards him.  
"Hi." I greeted first.  
"Hey, why did you wanna meet again?" He asks. _Be brave, you can do this, Renee!_  
"Um, look I'm really sorry, but this isn't working..." I trail off and take a deep breath. "I-I'm breaking up with you, Jake. You're a really nice guy, but you deserve better. I'm sor-" I felt a sharp sting on my cheek.  
He slapped me.  
"Don't you _dare_ try to break up," he punches me in the gut. "with," a punch in the jaw. "Me." I think my nose is bleeding. I feel tears burn in my eyes. I kick him where it counts and slap him.  
"Don't put your hands on me ever again! Get away from me, you son of a bit-" I hear the click of a pocket knife and he points it to my throat.  
"You're not going to get away." He smiles evilly and I dodge the stab and take off running for my apartment building. I run as fast as I can, ignoring the weird stares I'm getting. I turn into the building and run into the lift, jabbing the close doors button frantically. I see Jake turn into the building as the doors close. I press the correct floor and plead for it to hurry. He's probably using the stairs. The lift opens and I run down the hall to my door and frantically bring out my key and unlock it. Jake rounds the corner as I shut the door and chain it. I lean against it, hoping he wouldn't remember where my apartment was. _My phone! _I took my phone out of my pocket, frantically dialing Dan's number.  
"Dammit, Dan! Pick up!" I say aloud. The ring stops and I hear a "Renee?"  
"Dan I need you to call the police, Jake has a knife and h-" The door banged. "DO IT NOW!" I yell into the phone and the door bursts open, my phone flying out of my hand. I fall to the floor. Jake laughs and straddles me. He lifts up my shirt and presses the knife into my stomach. I scream my lungs off. "HELP! SOMEONE FUCKING HELP!" I yell, but Jake covers my mouth with his hand. I try to bite him but he doesn't flinch, still carving into my stomach. I'm sobbing now, pain was everywhere. Suddenly I hear loud footsteps running into the hallway. Dan shows up in the doorway.  
"Get the fuck off her."


	3. Healing

Jake turns and looks at Dan in the doorway, still on top of me. I give Dan a look saying _thank god you came._

"I said, get off her." Dan speaks firmly. Jake stands up and I scoot away as fast as I can, leaving a trail of blood from my stomach.

"Think you can take me, can you?" Jake says menacingly.

"Honestly, no. But I'm willing to do it to protect Renee until the police get here." I can barely hear them, I'm bleeding out. My eyes blur and I can faintly see people who I assume are the police rush in. Jake takes a huge slash at Dan's arm that lands and I can see him bleeding. The police take the knife and cuff him. Dan runs to me and crushes me in a hug. I wince, and I think he felt it because he released some of the pressure. I relaxed in his arms.

"Thank god you're okay," he murmurs in my hair and I smile. My vision gets blurry and goes black. I was half asleep; I could still tell what was going on around me. I felt Dan pick me up after holding me for a few moments and put me on the couch. The last thing I remember is Dan kissing me on the forehead.

-

I woke up and groaned. I had pains everywhere. I grunted and sat up. I remembered everything that happened and I felt like crying... A lot. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom, cringing with every step. I figured I should bandage myself so I got out the disinfectant, bandages, and gauze. I lifted up my shirt and looked at my scarred stomach. As soon as I saw the scratches I gasped and slid down the wall onto the floor. I let out a gut wrenching sob and the tears flowed. I pulled my knees to my chest, realizing I was still in my clothes from the date. I ripped off my jacket and scarf and threw them at the wall. I cried and cried and cried. Enough tears to quench the thirst of a man who'd been in the desert for a week.

A while later, I don't know how long, I heard someone open the apartment door. I didn't move; if they wanted to kill me, so be it.

"Renee?" I heard a soft voice call through the house. _Dan._

I sniffled and spoke, my voice barely audible. "In here," I heard a noise like he dropped what he was holding, then quick footsteps coming to the bathroom.

"You alright?" He said from outside the door.

"No." I told the truth. No point lying, you could tell I had been crying.

"Can I come in?" Dan asked. I smiled, polite Dan.

"Yeah." Dan opened the door and looked at me crying on the floor. He sat down next to me and I slid my legs flat on the floor, wiping my eyes. Dan attacked me with a hug and I ignored the pain, hugging back. "Thank you." I said into his chest.

"Don't mention it," he said, pulling away to my disappointment. "This is probably a stupid question, but why are you crying?"

"I...I went to bandage myself and I saw th-the scar on my stomach." I explained, I only stuttered after crying.

"Can you show me?" Dan asked. No reason to hide it. He helped me stand and I leaned against the counter. I pulled up my shirt, exposing the letters carved in red. _S-L-U-T._

"If he wasn't in jail right now, I'd kill Jake for doing this to you." He stated and wiped a tear from my cheek. "let's get you fixed up."

"Dan, I can do it my-"

"You're not arguing." He picked up the disinfectant. "This is going to sting. I'm sorry." I sighed and focused on the wall. He dabbed disinfectant on a piece of gauze and wiped it over the wound on my stomach. I hummed a song under my breath, ignoring the stinging painfully emitting from my stomach. Once he finished he took the bandage and wrapped it around me, making sure it stuck. When he was done, his hand lingered on my waist before moving to put the first aid items up. I could feel my cheeks becoming hot. Once he put the stuff up, he cupped my chin and tilted it up.

"Jaw doesn't look like it's broken," he said quietly, staring into my eyes with his chocolate coloured ones that could make anyone melt in their shoes. He quickly averted his eyes and left the bathroom, telling me I could change if I wanted. I agreed and went into my room, grabbing sweats and a t-shirt. I changed quickly, as quick as I could without hurting myself. I left my hair down and placed my dirty clothes in my hamper. I inhaled and exhaled, returning to my normal mood. Walking into the living room, I find Dan sitting on my small couch.

"How are you feeling?"

"Just wonderful," I said sarcastically, walking into the kitchen and retrieving painkillers. I got a bottle of water and swallowed the pills. "Want something to drink?" I look at Dan, who looks like he's thinking. He shakes his head no, but I roll my eyes and get one for him anyway. Taking the bottles into the living room I place them on the table and sit down. Turning on the television, I go to Netflix and turn on a happy episode of Doctor Who. _How British of me,_ I think sarcastically. Dan was weirdly silent. I turn toward him, and his eyes flicked away. _Was he staring at me?_

"Dan, are you okay?" I see him blush and shift awkwardly in his seat. _He's cute when he's awkward._

Brain, why?

"Yeah..." He trails off and I turn my attention back to the episode.

When the episode is over, Dan spoke.

"Let's go to the park." He said.

"You're kidding," I said.

"No," he turned at looked at me. "Please?"

I sigh. "Can we at least go to the one on the other side of London? I don't wanna go back to the one we always go to..." I trail off and Dan nods. "I'll go get ready." I went to my room and put on a pair of dark blue skinny trousers, a long sleeve light blue shirt, and my Vans. I grab my phone off the nightstand, and see that it's only scratched on the back from last night. I check it; the notifications are full, mostly from a freaking out Stephani, a couple from a worried Phil. I ignore them and walk to the front door. "Ready." Dan opens the door and we head off to the park.


	4. Finally

**Sorry this chapter is a short. Nevertheless, enjoy! C:**

-

When we finally made it to the park, Dan and I walked to a peaceful spot that had a lot of trees. It was really cold, and I was shivering. Thankfully the trees blocked the wind as I leaned against the trunk. Dan stood next to me, leaning on the side of the tree.

"So... Why did you want to come to the park?" I asked. Dan shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "Well there's obviously a reason!"

"I don't know, I just wanted to be alone." He said.

"Well we were alone in my apartment, so why freeze to death out here?" I laugh. Dan smiles.

"I just don't know..." He trailed off and murmured something under his breath like, "because I'll never be able to get the courage to do this again..."

"Just tell meeee!" I shook his arm playfully. "Fine. Be that way." I said. We stood there for a moment, silent, then I made an excuse. "I'll be right back, I have to go to the toilet." I walked off towards the direction of the nearest coffee shop. I stepped inside to the warm room and asked the nearest worker where it was. I walked to the back of the restaurant where it was located and pushed open the door. It was a one stall type bathroom. I looked into the mirror, putting my hands on the sink sides.

_What is Dan not telling me?_

Maybe I should tell him how I feel...

Yeah... Yeah I'll tell him.

I confidently walk out of the bathroom, out of the establishment, and into the cold streets. Suddenly I get shoved into a wall. Some random hobo-looking guy was attacking me.

"Heyyyyy pretteh ladyyy," he slurred. Oh great, he's drunk. "You should come back to my place..." He continued.

"Get off," I shoved him off me. Suddenly he grabbed me...in...places... I kicked him where it hurts and ran off.

_Don't cry... Don't cry._

My breathing evened as I reached Dan.

"Renee? What happened? You look like you're going to cry." Dan asked worriedly. I shook my head.

"I just got molested by some drunk hobo," I answered, still feeling sick.

"Oh... Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I'll be fine." I said. We stood in silence, and I wanted Dan to hug me and hold me so much, to shelter me from the freezing cold and everyone else in the world.

_Oh god, I sound like a soppy romance novel character._

Suddenly, Dan spoke, changing the subject.

"This is going to be so awkward... But.. Renee I-" he stopped himself, thinking. "Do you-" he sighed, seeming frustrated. "Screw it." He leaned down and pressed his lips on mine. My eyes widened and I froze. Dan pulled away quickly, blushing bright red.

"Sorry... I-" I don't know why, but I ran away as fast as I could. _Always running from what you want, _my mom's teasing words echoed in my head. I stopped at the edge of the park. _Why am I running? Dan finally kissed me like I want, and I'm denying what I want?_

"What am I doing?" I said aloud. I turned around and saw Dan stop ten feet from me. I ran towards him and attacked him with a hug. His arms went around my waist, my feet weren't touching the ground. I pulled away and let my shoes touch the frosty grass. I stood on my tip-toes and leaned up, kissing him. He seemed surprised at first, but then pressed his lips back and wrapped his arms around my waist. My arms went around his neck and he pulled me closer. We both pulled away, forgetting to breathe. Dan rested his forehead on mine, both of us staring into each other's eyes. Dan grinned and I smiled back.

_I love you._

Dan hugged me for what felt like the millionth time today. I didn't mind; I felt safe in his warm embrace. He hugged me tight and lifted me off the ground, spinning around, we were both laughing happily. He put me down and interlaced our fingers, and I suddenly felt a wet droplet land on my cheek. I looked up. It had started snowing. I snorted.

"What's so funny?" Dan asked.

"You don't think this is at the least bit cheesy?"

"No," he paused and leaned in towards me, snaking his arms around my waist and in turn, pulling me as close to him as he could. "I think it's perfect." I smiled and he closed the distance between our lips. The second kiss was even better than the first, I felt the most happiness I've ever felt.

_And in that moment, _my thoughts quoting the Perks of Being a Wallflower, _I swear we were infinite._


	5. Hang-Out Night Begins

Dan and I spent forever in the park, despite the snowy weather. We just talked and laughed all through that time, and I swear to god, it was heaven. We were currently sitting on a bench together, me leaning against Dan, talking.

"We should have a hang-out night tonight, since we never got to," Dan suggests.

"Yeah, we should. Whose apartment?" I really didn't want to go back to my apartment after everything that happened.

"Mine," Dan stood up. "Do you want to head out and get some food?"

"Heck yes," I said walking next to him, our footsteps in sync. He smiled and grabbed my hand again. As we walked, I had a thought.

"What about Phil and Stephani? Where are they anyway?"

"I think they went out to go see a movie or something together, I dunno." He said. _Awwww, Phil and Stephanie would be adorable together!_

THOUGHTS.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING.

STOP.

-

Dan and I made it back to his apartment with red noses and chips. I told him I wanted to go change into my pajamas. He nodded and I walked to my apartment. I closed the door and squealed. I squealed like a little girl with her first doll. Then I calmed myself and changed into leggings, a tshirt, and my music hoodie. My phone suddenly went off; Stephani was calling. I picked up the call.

"WHERE THE CRAP HAVE YOU BEEN? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED PHIL AND I HAVE BEEN?!" She yelled over the phone. I laughed and replied.

"You and Phil, hmmmm?" I said. I could almost hear Stephani rolling her eyes.

"Shut up. My crush on Phil is the same with yours on Dan." She said. I debated whether to tell her about me and Dan yet. "How'd the breakup with Jake go?"

_Don't even mention that._

"Um, we're not together anymore...but he kind of punched, slapped, and cut me with a pocket knife..." I said quietly.

"WHAT?!" She yelled. I sighed.

"Listen, I've got to go. Dan and I have plans tonight. Does Phil know about the details of the Jake thing yet?" I ask quickly.

"I don't thin-"

"Good. I'll tell you both at the same time tomorrow. Bye." I hung up and locked our apartment door, walking down the hall to Dan's. I knocked on the door.

"I'm heeeeerrrreee," I said in a sing-song voice. I heard Dan chuckle as he opened the door and let me in. He shut the door and hugged me from behind.

"I missed yoooouuu," he said, dragging out the word you and kissing me on the cheek.

"Shut up," I laughed. "What are we watching this time?"

"I don't care; we don't really watch it anyway," he said and sat down on the floor next to me.

"How about just general Disney movies?" I said, turning on Netflix.

"Okay," he said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. "I got the food!" He retrieved chips and soda from the kitchen. I started the Nightmare Before Christmas first. Dan sat down next to me again. "Why the floor?"

"Don't question me, peasant." I respond calmly. Dan laughs and it infects me. Soon we're both on the floor laughing our heads off for no reason. I hear the apartment door burst open and Phil and Stephani stood there. Dan and I continued laughing. My stomach started hurting and I slowly stopped laughing, although the smile on my face never went away. I stood up. "Go ahead, Steph. Attack me." I said. Stephanie didn't object and hugged me so tightly it hurt. "Okay, okay. Ow, hurting my wounds..." I grunted. Stephani pulled away, an eyebrow raised. "Like I said, I'll tell you guys tomorrow." She nods and sits on the couch. Phil runs forward and hugs me.

"We thought you died!" He said. I laugh.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," I said and pull away. Phil joins Stephani on the couch, and I look at Dan, who's still sitting on the floor, eating chips.

"Dan!" I yell and steal the chips from him, plopping down next to him on the floor. "You were supposed to share!"

He ignored my comment. "Give them baaaaaaccckkkk," he whined.

"No." I hide the chips and ignore Dan. "So where have you guys been?" I turn around and ask the pair. Stephani and Phil look at each other, like they're sharing a secret.

"We went to the movies... Then we...hung out for a while..." Phil answered slowly. I smile.

"Uh huh, sure." _Finally._

"What did _you _two do?" Steph wiggles her eyebrows. I ignore the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Went to the park and then came back here," I said. I heard Dan leaning behind me to steal the chips and turn around, slapping his hand away. "No."

"You're the one that said we're sharing them!" He argues.

"Well you lost your chance," I said and handed the chips to Phil. "They might as well get them now."

"Evil." Dan simply states and I smile back at him. We all ignore the movie and start talking to each other.


	6. Truth or Dare and Cuddles

"Alright, Steph. Truth or dare?" I ask. We had given up on the movie and put on music while we were talking. I suggested we play Would You Rather but everyone else wanted Truth or Dare. Never play this game with Stephani, she gives the weirdest and difficult dares, along with interesting truths.

She thought for a moment, then spoke. "Truth." Now it was my turn to think of a truth.

"Hmmmm..." I then thought of one. "What did you and Phil _really _do today? Details," I smile evilly. Stephani's face turns red.

"Ca...can I have a different one?" She asks. I laugh.

"No, answer it." She sighs, giving in.

"You suck, Renee," she responds. "We went to the movies and saw Catching Fire. It was really REALLY FREAKING GOOD BY THE WAY," she fangirls. "Then we went to the park... And some stuff happened, and we came home to find you two laughing on the floor." She avoided the details. I face-palmed.

"Way to avoid the question, who's going next?" I sigh. Dan goes next.

"Phil," he points at him. "Truth or dare?"

"Um... I don't know... Dare?" _Oh, you're in for it now, buddy._

"I dare you to put on your giraffe onesie and run down the hall yelling the Doctor Who theme song." Me and Steph burst out laughing. Phil turns red.

"Fine." He gets up and walks to his room. I high-five Dan.

"Nice one." I said as Phil comes back out in his giraffe outfit. He sighs.

"Let's go." I see Dan pull out his phone and start to film it. _Typical, _I think as we walk into the hall.

"Guys... Do I have to?" Phil whines. We all nod enthusiastically. Phil starts running down the hall, spouting, "DOOOOO WEEEEEEE OOOOOOO, DOO DODOO DADADADADADUN DADADADADADUN... NA NA NA NAAAA NANA NA NAAAAAAA, OOO WEE OOO, DOOOOOO WEEE OOOOO," he yells and runs back to us. "Go back inside before someone comes out to investigate," he panics. We all have tears streaming down our face from laughing so hard. Phil runs to his room to take off the onesie while we sit back down on the floor. He comes back out in his pajamas. "I hate you all," he said, laughing. Dan was still on his phone. I leaned over, resting my chin on his shoulder, he was posting it on Instagram. I grinned next to him and leaned back to my normal position.

"Who's going?" Steph asks. Nobody responds. "Fine, I'll go." She turns to me. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." I'm being brave.

"I dare you to..." She thinks, then smirks. "I dare you and Dan to kiss for at least ten seconds." I blush and glance at Dan. He cups my chin and pulls my face to his, I could feel his arms around my waist again. His lips were soft, and they moved against mine perfectly. I counted to fifteen, then leaned back. Dan's hand left my waist but stayed on the floor behind my back.

"Happy?" I retort to Steph. She smiles and nods. Dan turns to me.

"Truth or dare?" He asks me.

"Truth," I wasn't going to choose dare again, that's for sure.

"On a scale of 1-10 how attractive am I?" _A 12._

"A 9.5..." My cheeks burn and Dan laughs. "I hate you." He smiled.

"No, you don't." He said. "Can we do something else now?"

"Yeah, can we?" I said hopefully. Phil and Steph nod. "Can we just watch the movie then? It's already midnight." Phil turns off the music and goes to pick a movie.

"Horror movie?" He asks.

"YES."

"NO." Steph hates horror movies, she gets really terrified. I love them however, and Dan likes them. Phil is neutral with them. He chooses a random horror movie and plays it, sitting next to Stephani on the couch. I sit next to Dan, criss-crossing my legs. He stretches out his, and Steph pulls her knees to her chest, covering her head with a blanket. Out of the corner of my eye I see Phil grab her hand.

"You a hobbit now, Steph?" I ask. She sticks her tongue out at me angrily, and I do the same back. I turn my attention to the movie. It was a girl moves into a new house that's haunted, meets a guy, and almost dies cliché movie. I could tell.

An hour in, the girl was already exploring the woods at night with a flashlight that would probably go dead. I was actually bored. I glanced at Phil and Stephani; she had curled up into Phil's chest and he was holding her. I smiled, they were so cute. I leaned my head on Dan's shoulder. He held my hand, tracing patterns on my palm. After a while, the girl was getting chased by the antagonist. I sighed quietly; this was one of the worst horror movies I'd seen. Clichés, clichés everywhere. Dan shifted his position, my head moving off his shoulder. Suddenly he pulled me into his lap.

"Really?" I whispered sarcastically.

"Yes." He responded and pecked me on the lips. I turned back to the movie, leaning against Dan's chest. Dan was really comfortable, which was strange. I used to hate cuddling, but with Dan it was amazing. He was gentle and warm, like a fluffy pillow. I could feel his chin resting on my head slightly, and his arms wrapped around me. In the movie, the guy had just gotten eaten by the monster. I held back my urge to laugh; horrible CGI. I heard Steph whimper and I'm pretty sure she had shrunk away into Phil's chest. I curled into Dan's lap and closed my eyes. Dan kissed the top of my head and I fell asleep. The last thing I heard was a scream from the movie.

-

I woke up still lying in Dan's lap. I opened my eyes slightly to see Phil standing in the doorway mouthing to Dan. I couldn't tell what he was saying, but when he was done he made a heart with his hands and moved it back in forth, mocking us playfully. I wonder where Steph went. I made sure Phil left, then waiting a few moments before moving.

"Hey, sleepyhead." Dan said.

"How long was I out?" I yawned.

"Only half an hour, the movie's still on. Phil went to bed and Stephani went back to your guys' apartment." I turned in his embrace and buried my face in his neck.

"Why is that horrible movie still on?" I groaned.

"It's not that bad," Dan said. I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Okay... Maybe it was." He said, picking up the remote and turning it off.

"I'm tired." I said. I really didn't want to move. Dan chuckled and I looked up at him.

"Let's go to bed, then." He looked down at me, smiling. I complained and stood up. Dan stood and took my hand, pulling me to his bedroom. "I'm going to go use the loo really quick," he said and left. I sighed, he'd never let me leave. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I swung my feet back and forth like a child, then Dan came out of the bathroom. He came around and jumped on me, attacking me with little kisses while tickling me. We both laughed and rolled around on the bed. Eventually Dan stopped and laid down next to me normally, pulling the blanket up to our waists.

"Hi." He said, rolling over to face me. I smiled.

"Hi." I whispered. He wrapped me up in his arms and pulled me close, our foreheads touching.

"You come here often?" He asked jokingly. I laughed and push him.

"You're an idiot." I said.

"Not very nice, are we?" He leaned in for a kiss, and I obliged. Our lips moved in sync, I felt him smile against mine. We pulled away and I laid with my head on his chest and his arms around me, holding me close.

"Goodnight, Renee." He said softly, kissing the crown of my head.

"Night, Dan." I closed my eyes and drifted off. I swear to whatever god exists, I heard him whisper quietly,

"I love you."


	7. Relationships

**Phil POV**

_'So what do you think of Renee and Dan together?' _I asked Stephani via text. We had been texting ever since she left and I teased Dan about holding Renee. I thought they were adorable together.

Stephani responded, _'I think they're good together :3 I've never seen Renee so happy.'_

'I agree.' I reply. I yawn and check the time, it was about 1:30 am. I should probably go to sleep. _'I'm gonna go to bed, sleep well 3' _She doesn't respond so I set my phone on the nightstand and get under the covers, closing my eyes.

-

I woke up at 9. I dragged myself out of bed and into the shower. I quickly washed myself and got out, getting dressed. I dried and straightened my hair, checking my phone. I didn't have any texts, but I sent one to Stephani.

_'Good morning! ^_^'_

I then went to see if Dan was up yet. I knocked on his door softly. "Daaaannnieeelll..." I whisper. I open it a bit and see Renee lying next to him, her head on his shoulder. I resisted the urge to fanboy over how cute they were. Renee rolled over and buried her face in Dan's neck. Softly closing the door to let them sleep, I went to eat breakfast.

**Renee POV**

I stirred next to someone; my head on their shoulder. _Dan. _I moved over and buried my face in his neck. I heard othe bedroom door close then, like someone trying to be quiet. _Probably just Phil, _I thought.

A few moments later, Dan stirred next to me and I groaned. I lifted my head off his shoulder and rolled over, trying to go back to sleep. He obviously didn't want me to move, grabbing me by the waist and pulling me to him. I didn't object, turning over and snuggling into the alcove of his chest.

"Morning," he whispered. I didn't answer, I just whined, implying I didn't want to get up. I heard Dan chuckle. "I wish I could wake up every morning with a pretty girl in my arms."

"Better get a new girlfriend then," I said. Dan moved down so he could look at me. He pushed a strand of hair out of my face, and leaned forward.

"You," he kissed my forehead. "are," a kiss on the nose. "beautiful." he finished and kissed me on the lips. I turned crimson and took a sudden interest in the pillow. He hugged me into his safe embrace, resting his chin on my head. "Do you want to go get breakfast?" He asked after a while.

"No." I did not want to move.

"We can't lay here all day," he responded. "We'd never hear the end of it from them." He referred to Stephani and Phil. I groaned again, sitting up. I knew my hair probably looked horrible. Dan kissed my cheek and told me he was going to take a shower. I left the bedroom, heading to my apartment. I told Phil I'd probably be back later, since Dan would want to go to my show at the café tonight. I trudged down to our apartment, unlocking the door and hurrying to turn on the shower before Stephani could ask too many questions. I got out clean clothes and took them with me. Locking the door, I undressed and stepped under the hot water. Washing my hair, I sung.

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win..."_

I finished my shower and stepped out, drying off and dressing myself. I dried my hair in the bathroom and left it down in waves. I left the bathroom and put away my dirty clothes, feeling clean and refreshed. I went to the kitchen and fixed myself some cereal. Stephani was already sat down, eating.

"So what were you and Dan doing together last night?" She said, wiggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes, _of course._

"We didn't do anything of _that _nature," I took a bite of my cereal. "We just went to sleep together." I worded carefully. Saying '_we slept together' _would probably be taken the wrong way. Telling her this, she squealed.

"Awwwwww, that is so ADORABLE! You two should've gotten together earlier," she said.

"Yeah, well I could say the same about you and Phil," I stated. Stephani blushed and looked confused. "Wait, you two aren't together yet?" I asked. She shook her head no. I pounded my fist on the table. "This is an outrage! You two were cuddling last night!" I said loudly.

"I'm not sure he likes me that way..." She trailed off. I face-palmed.

"Give me your phone."

"What? Why?" She asked. I held my hand out.

"Just give it to me." I said. She handed it over, it was already unlocked. I went to her texts with Phil. The last one said _'Good morning! ^_^' _and the one before it '_Sleep well 3_' I sighed. "He obviously likes you. Do you not see the way he looks at you?" Phil always looked at Steph with the most emotion and love I've ever seen. "Why don't you tell him how you feel? I know it's not easy, trust me, but I'm 10000% sure he feels the same."

"I-I don't know..." She said quietly.

"Look, I'll talk to him later, okay?" I promised. She hugged me.

"Thanks." She laughed. "We're turning into such girls." I sighed.

"It was bound to happen sometime." I responded.


End file.
